


Memory

by morgellons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: Just fleeting thoughts woven into words.





	Memory

Do you remember me?   
Because I remember you.   
Maybe just your name,   
Maybe just your face.

Do you remember me?  
I don’t remember you.   
You tell me my name,  
You tell me my words.

Fainter than a whisper,  
Are these thoughts.   
Make me think them,  
Make me feel.   
Make me feel again.

Tell me your words,  
Show me your face.  
Give me all the things  
That could make me feel again.

You ask again.   
Do you remember?  
I don’t know and I can’t say  
If I can, if I will.

I want to remember.   
I wish you would remember too.

 


End file.
